combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Soulblydd/Template:Item My Suggestions
As an answer to User blog:Soulblydd/Decisions about conformity and User blog:DynastyW/Conformity and Upgrades my suggestion for the "revamp" of the item template. I personally still think that it is not necessary that the complete style of the template has to be changed, so I only removed the translation links, moved the name and added some headlines. Furthermore I added a few lines where the respective keywords currently do not exist. |name= Name of the Item, if it is epic, including the "Epic" image. |image= Picture of the image, if desired with the -Link or simply with the name of the image. Preferably an Arsenal image, a render or a .png file. |cost= GP costs, only if this weapon is normally purchasable with GP in any version (US, EU, BR, RU). |rank= Only for GP weapons, the rank restriction of all versions if they differ. For clan weapons the required clan level. |nx= NX costs, only if this weapon is normally purchasable with NX in any version. |supplycase= List of Supply Cases which contained or still containing this item, with their respective price in GP/NX. |sales= Every known sale which occurred for this item, in the first line, the name of the sale is listed, if there is no known name, the period is listed. Below that, the prices for the respective durations or special amounts of items. |obtain= If there are other ways to obtain this Item, they are listed here. Possibly event or rank-up rewards. |resell= If a weapon has the sell back function enabled, the GP received for reselling this gun for a certain duration is listed here. |type= Determines if this item is an Assault Rifle, Pistol, Backpack or a functional item. |restrictions= Limit the use of this keyword to things which are not usable with this item, like Assassins are not able to use Sniper Rifles. |popularity= Well, the popularity, although still highly subjective. |features= pre-attached (usable) gadgets and camouflages of guns / raw description of actions for function items. |contains= Raw description of the content for Supply Cases and Packages, exact list is in the article |ammo= Ammo Count Mag/Spare (not mag/total) |firing= Firing modes (Automatic, Burst Fire, Semi-Automatic, Bolt-Action, Pump-Action etc.) |Damage= Damage of the gun |Portability = portability |Rate of Fire = rate of fire |Accuracy = accuracy |Recoil = recoil Maybe we should also add a small hint for statistics which are not confirmed by the nexon homepage. |mods = Available modifications |gemods= Available modifications in the Gun emporium, maybe even with a link to a Mark II variant |speed= Speed Bonus provided by this gear item |prot= Full Armor Protection |hsprot= Headshot Protection |stamina= stamina bonus |slots= Weapon Slots for backpacks |otherprot= Protection from Gas/Fire/Flash |release= release date of the item, Normally the US release date, other versions only if they released it more than one day before the US version. |ItemId= Item ID |irl = link to Wikipedia |weaponstats=off template ignores damage/port/rof/acc/rec, imo it should also turn off cat:gunsmissingstats |grirating=off seriously, I don’t know what this keyword does O.o If there is a group which does not contain any keywords in the actual article, the headline ("weapon statistics" at gear items/"gear statistics" at weapons) shouldn't be visible as well. If there is different information for different versions of the game, the information from the US version should be listed without hint, while information which is different in a certain version are marked by an abbreviation (EU for Europe and so on). I know this one is quite huge, maybe there should be something like a spoiler for sales, otherwise the item template could get a length comparable to the "The Great Hacker War" article. The alternative would be to write those sales in the article and leave only links to the most important sales in the template itself. If we had the abilities and standards for it, I would also love to see the effective range, fire rate in rounds per minute and the reload time for weapons but since I have no idea how to determine those things I'm going to skip them. Category:Blog posts